currently untitiled
by Short Little Writer Girl
Summary: Jace gets sick and Maryse has to take care of her adopted son.


It was October which meant that flu season was starting and Jace hadn't been sick since three days after Helen Blackthorn's exile. So when Clary and Izzy were in Idris to give the students at the Shadowhunter Academy a speech about something, and Alec was at Magnus' that left the Institute to Maryse and Jace.

It was a quite, still morning Clary and Iz left the night before. The sun spread across the stone floor of the blonde Shadowhunter's room who groaned and covered his head with his black blanket. Jace's head was pounding, his stomach churning, and his throat was burning every time he swallowed. Jace groaned turning over away from the way to bright sun and fell again into a deep sleep.

Jace awoke to someone shaking him, slowly he opened his eyes to Maryse who sat at the edge of his king sized bed.

"Mhmm fever no wonder you where still asleep." Maryse said soothingly brushing some locks of his blonde hair out of his face.

Jace only groaned snuggling into Maryse's touch. Usually when Jace was sick he would suck it up and go on with his life, but Maryse had already known he was sick so he let himself get comforted by his adoptive mother. Jace sneezed loudly into his blanket groaning as his head felt more stuffed up.

"Can I watch TV?" Jace asked already knowing he sounded congested.

"You don't have to ask." Maryse said standing up holding her hand out so Jace could stand up.

Maryse and Jace were settled on the couch 15 minutes later with peppermint tea on the mahogany coffee table. Maryse popped in Jurassic Park into the Blue Ray player. About the time when Dennis gets killed by the Dilophosaurus Jace fell asleep after almost coughing and sneezing during the entire movie so far. Maryse stroked her adoptive sons blonde hair. Maryse stood up from the the leather sofa to her room.

Maryse's room was black and plain. A balcony was where the window should be, a king sized mattress was in the middle on a platform, and a vanity against the left wall. Maryse slipped out of her business clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and an old plain black tee shirt.

Maryse gathered the ingredients for chicken noodle soup that she always made for anybody who was sick or the occasional hangover. When the soup was almost done Maryse heard Jace coughing, so her bare feet padded across the wood floor to the carpeted living room. Jace was sitting up hunched over as his body was racked with coughs. Maryse sat behind Jace and rubbed his back.

After Jace finished he grabbed a tissue from the box that was on the coffee table and swung his legs onto the ground and looked at Maryse.

Jace coughed into his blanket and looked tiredly at Maryse. "'M hungry." Jace rasped out.

"Good because I made soup." Maryse said getting off the couch to go pour a bowl of soup for her adopted son. Jace ate half of it before setting it down on the coffee table and laying back down on to his pillow bringing his blanket up to his chin.

Jace sniffed loudly. "God I hate this." The sick boy said contested before reaching for another tissue. Jace settled his golden eyes back on the TV before closing them. Soft snores came from him soon after and Maryse tucked a gold curl behind his ear and thought about the last time she was able to take care of him.

 _It was a month after Jace had first arrived at the Institute and he was scared of almost everything. Maryse had awoken to Jace crawling into her arms which startled her._

 _"Jace!" Maryse silently yelled and he looked up with her and she could see the sweat on his forehead._

 _'I don't feel good." Jace stated hugging his stomach. And Maryse could see that her adopted son had a greenish hue to his face._

 _"C'mon." Maryse said holding his hand leading him to the bathroom._

Maryse remembered having to spend the night in the bathroom with Jace as he was sicker then a dog Jace got sick after the Dark war and Clary had taken care of him and Maryse never thought that she would be able to take care of him since there was a new women in his life.

Maryse felt the couch cushions shift and looked at Jace as he coughed and then opened his eyes. The gold was washed over with the look of sickness and Maryse saw that Jace had started to lace his left arm over his stomach as he looked more awake.

"How long was I out?" Jace asked his voice quite and raspy.

"About half an hour." Maryse replied getting off the couch and kneeling to get a better look at him. Jace groaned moving his right arm from behind his head to around his stomach. "What do you want to do now." Maryse questioned seeing the final credits pop up onto the screen.

"Sleep." Jace mumbled picking himself off the couch, he had to pause after standing to make sure his legs would work. After being confident that they could carry him to his room he grabbed his blanket and pillow and headed that direction pausing to wave to Maryse that he didn't need help. Once Jace arrived on his bed he passed out curled up in a ball.

Jace was out for almost an hour before his stomach revolted leaving him dry heaving over his trash can, but then after another round of gags it came but there was barley anything left. Jace soon fell back asleep curled up again.

Jace slept until Maryse came into his room shaking him awake.

"Hey it's almost ten Izzy messaged me from Idris they'll be back at about 8 tomorrow." Maryse said stroking his hair back like she used to when he would get terrified of all the new noises. "A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener j'ai touve l'eau si belle que je m'y suis bainge." Jace remembered that song clearly, but still way to exhausted fell asleep not hearing the rest of the French song A la claire fontaine, but instead snuggled back into his bed and fell asleep.

 **So it took me, and my parabatai to find it (eventually my parabatai found it) I'm in the middle of study hall I've been working on this for a week and there is a 90% chance I'll get heart surgery towards the end of November. But I'll dedicate my next story to the person who guesses this song first. And if you didn't catch it the song Maryse sings is A la claire fontaine. And my French teacher would kill me because I didn't put the accents (and don't know how)  
**

 **"So check into the Hotel Bella Muerte." MCR (Sammy and Keigan you two don't count).**

 **~Short Little Writer Girl**


End file.
